Sept Virgule Trois 7,3
by Hirako Fieldwar
Summary: Un tremblement de terre destructeur, un couple brisé, une nouvelle romance artificielle mais le passé ressurgit. Naruko sera-t-elle capable de tirer un trait sur cet homme qu'elle aimait? Une fiction sombre et réaliste, pour les grands romantiques...
1. Prologue

_« Je vous remercie, passez une bonne fin de soirée. »_

Hirako Fieldwar

_« Merci… Au revoir. »_

**L**a jeune femme sourit au pharmacien, se courba légèrement. Elle saisit le sac en carton et quitta le bâtiment en vitesse. Elle remit ses longues mèches blondes, derrière ses oreilles et s'avança dans la rue. Elle ajusta la ceinture, autour de son manteau et marcha d'un pas décidé. Elle longea les magasins, encore ouverts à cette heure pourtant si tardive. Elle s'attarda devant son reflet quelques secondes, remit une de ses couettes en place. Elle serra le sac dans sa petite main et pressa sa cadence de marche. Elle n'habitait pas très loin d'ici, et espérait _qu'il_ ne s'était pas endormi.

Elle tourna dans la rue adjacente. Des résidences, plus ou moins fortunées mais dont le cachet était évident. Cachées par de petits arbres, et construites en pente, la jeune blonde faisait attention : ses petits talons étaient parfois capricieux. Elle s'arrêta face à une petite clôture, un portillon était déjà ouverte. Elle le poussa, le ferma derrière elle et traversa le petit jardin. Elle monta les deux marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée de sa propre maison, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'apprêta à entrer, mais scruta son carton. Elle entrouvrit son manteau blanc et y glissa son achat. Elle le reboutonna, et put enfin rentrer chez elle.

_« Je suis là ! »_

Elle retira ses chaussures, et les fit glisser.

- Itachi ?

La jeune femme avait les joues rougies par le froid de janvier. L'hiver était impitoyable au Japon, et ses lèvres étaient sèches. Elle poussa un soupir agacé.

- _Itachi_ ? répéta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les valises déposées dans le hall.

Elle lança un regard derrière son épaule et vers la salle à manger, et glissa le petit carton dans son futur bagage à main. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle se redressa.

- Bonsoir.

Elle sentit ses grandes mains agripper sa taille. Elle sursauta.

_« Naruko. »_

La jolie blonde tourna la tête. Elle dégusta les lèvres parfaites de son jeune époux. Itachi était si fin, et ses traits exquis. Il n'avait pas changé, non. A cette pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu as terminé ta valise ? demanda-t-elle.

- Moi oui, mais toi…

- Tu es impertinent, voilà ce que tu es.

Naruko tira la langue et s'avança, mettant fin à la douce étreinte du grand brun. Elle retira son manteau, et l'accrocha au porte-manteau.

Elle portait une petite robe, à manches longues aux couleurs pastel, en laine. Ses jambes étaient couvertes par un fin collant couleur chair. Naruko avait toujours eu du goût, quand il s'agissait de s'habiller.

_« J'ai appelé la clinique. Ils nous souhaitent de bonnes vacances. »_

- Le docteur Uchiwa est toujours très apprécié, souffla-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Elle croisa les bras, scruta ses bagages.

- _Hum… _Je suis certaine d'avoir oublié quelque chose ! Ce que ça peut être agaçant…

- Tu es toujours angoissée.

Itachi contourna Naruko, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il retira ses lunettes et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient accrochés, en arrière. Son regard avait toujours été profond.

- Tu devrais venir, dormir. Notre vol est à sept heures, demain matin. Et, tu as déjà assez traîné pour ce soir.

- Je suis seulement allée chercher quelques somnifères… Le voyage promet d'être interminable.

Elle rougit et observa son homme.

- _Et j'ai très envie de faire l'amour_, ajouta-t-il.

Naruko haussa les sourcils et esquissa un petit sourire amusé.

- Alors, il va falloir venir me chercher.

Elle passa ses bras derrière son dos, malicieuse, à la manière d'un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise, mais qui était soulagé d'enfin l'assumer. Itachi sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais descendit les marches. Il se posta juste devant sa jeune femme. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, attira son visage près du siens et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Naruko.

Itachi serra la taille de Naruko. Les embrassades devinrent rapidement plus chaudes, plus intenses. L'imposante carrure d'Itachi englobait les hanches de la jeune femme. Elle ne put retenir un brûlant gémissement. Les mains d'Itachi étaient belles, puissantes et la tenaient fermement. Il pouvait sentir son désir, et elle se sentait soudainement attirante…

Soudainement, Itachi porta Naruko. Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise, le baiser fut interrompu.

- Tu devrais te reposer, toi aussi, s'exclama-t-elle en un murmure.

Itachi monta les marches. La jeune femme se serrait contre lui. Il la tint d'un bras, fit coulisser la porte glissante en papier de riz de leur chambre. Il allongea Naruko sur leur grand lit. Les draps étaient alléchants. Naruko sentait sa langue tout contre son cou. C'était parfait. Elle expira brusquement, soudainement excitée. Elle écarta les cuisses. Et elle lui appartenait pour toute la nuit.

Et toutes les autres.

Aux alentours de quatre heures, Naruko et Itachi traînèrent les valises au dehors. L'air était glacé, et la ville baignait dans l'obscurité. Un curieux silence avait enveloppé les lieux. Naruko aperçut le taxi, juste devant leur maison. Elle fit signe au chauffeur qui sortit de la voiture pour aider les jeunes amoureux. Lorsqu'Itachi et Naruko furent dans le véhicule, ils purent enfin souffler. L'aéroport n'était pas très loin, la course n'allait pas leur revenir très cher. Ils s'étaient regardés deux ou trois fois pendant le trajet, très impatients.

Le vent s'était levé, doucement. Et l'agitation à l'aéroport augmentait de minute en minute.

_« Les passagers du vol B777 en provenance de Shanghai et à destination de Londres, sont invités à embarquer a à sept heures quinze. Aucun retard n'a été signalé. »_

Naruko était un peu fatiguée. Elle passa deux doigts dans sa chevelure qu'elle avait démêlée avant de partir. Elle sortit un petit miroir de son sac à main, examina furtivement son reflet. Les bagages venaient d'être enregistrés. La main d'Itachi saisit la sienne, ils marchèrent.

- Tu as faim ?

- Oh non… Non.

Naruko lui sourit.

- La porte L. C'est à l'autre bout de l'aéroport.

- Il nous reste du temps. Il n'est que…

Elle jeta un regard à sa montre.

- Six heures trente ? _Déjà ?_

Naruko poussa une exclamation surprise et traîna son petit bagage à main.

Et puis…

_Battements de cœur._

Naruko cessa de marcher.

Sa tête lui tournait subitement. Elle passa une main à sa poitrine, comme si le souffle lui manquait.

- Naruko ?

Itachi l'observa, intrigué, puis inquiet.

_« Naruko ! »_

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

- Itachi…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Je… Je dois aller aux toilettes. J'ai…

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, mais prit son sac avec elle.

- Laisse-moi ton sac, s'écria Itachi.

- Non, ça va ! Je reviens d'accord ? Ne … _Ne bouge pas_.

Elle ne pouvait plus marcher droit. Naruko poussa la porte des toilettes et s'appuya contre le lavabo. Elle leva le visage, croisa son propre regard dans le reflet. Elle était très pâle. Elle fut prise d'une nouvelle nausée et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les lumières étaient troubles.

Naruko se laissa tomber à genoux. Elle vomit une première fois.

- _Non…_

Elle passa ses mains à ses joues. Elle faillit s'évanouir. La jeune femme se retourna, et chercha son sac. Elle le tira vers elle d'un coup brusque et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle en sortit le petit carton, plié. Alors, elle glissa sa main à l'intérieur et en tira une petite boîte. Elle lut à voix basses les instructions. Elle l'avait gardé pour Londres. Mais,

- Urinez sur l'extrémité du test, puis attendez une minute… Une barre… Deux… Bon, _ok_.

Elle respira profondément, se bloqua.

_Trente secondes s'étaient écoulées._

- Six heures quarante-quatre…

Elle observa sa montre. Les nausées étaient moins fortes. Elle allait mieux.

Naruko se mordit les lèvres.

_Trente secondes s'étaient écoulées._

_Une barre._

Naruko se figea. Elle s'observa dans le miroir, puis baissa les yeux. Son visage tremblait. Elle rit, nerveusement une première fois, puis sincèrement. Elle laissa le test tomber dans la petite poubelle et se plaqua les mains contre les paupières.

_Itachi…_

« Il faut que j'aille lui dire. Nous ne sommes pas deux à savourer notre voyage de noce... »

Elle saisit brusquement son sac et poussa la porte. Itachi avait le regard un peu perdu, au loin. Ses bras étaient croisés. Ses sourcils… Naruko savait. A chaque fois que ses sourcils étaient arqués de la sorte, cela signifiait qu'Itachi éprouvait une petite angoisse. Naruko aperçut son visage se tourner vers elle. Elle sourit franchement, fit un pas, puis deux.

- Itachi, murmura-t-elle sans qu'il ne puisse l'entendre.

Une cinquantaine de mètres.

- Itachi, répéta-t-elle.

_Six heures quarante-six._

D'abord, Naruko sentit que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus retenir son poids. Elle avait cette désagréable sensation qu'une fois de plus, ses talons s'étaient dérobés. Mais, les lampes au-dessus de sa tête s'étaient secouées de brusques impulsions. L'électricité fut coupée. La face d'Itachi s'évanouit dans l'aéroport. Il se jeta sur elle, aveugle. Alors, le carrelage du sol de l'aéroport s'écarta violemment. Une profonde faille se dessinait. Les personnes tout autour hurlaient, criaient. Et les enfants pleuraient. Naruko se jeta au sol, à plat ventre et rampa.

- Itachi ! hurla-t-elle, Itachi, où es-tu ?

Elle releva la tête, la lèvre fendue, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne voyait plus, au dehors la nuit était encore lourde. Elle leva le bras, le tendit.

- Itachi… ITACHI !

Elle criait à s'en déchirer la gorge. Naruko ne cessait d'hurler son nom. Elle se redressa, mais les secousses étaient de plus en plus fortes. La lumière vint de nouveau, et c'était un miracle. Naruko le cherchait du regard. Mais, il ne le voyait pas. Seulement des étrangers, qui tentaient de courir, de s'échapper.

Qu'étaient-ce ?... Les… Enfers ?

Et alors.

Naruko fut projetée contre le mur, happée par une explosion. Un avion venait de s'encastrer à l'intérieur-même de l'aéroport et s'était avancé. Les bureaux. Les bagages. Les bancs. Les plantes. Tout était alors mort. Les flammes, et cette terre qui grondait sous son corps inconscient. Naruko était face contre terre, sur le marbre éclaté du bâtiment. Son pouls faible battait doucement, ses tempes fragiles étaient teintées de sang. Ses yeux de biche étaient clos. Les tremblements redoublèrent en intensité. Le toit se craquelait. Les murs s'écroulaient. Les yeux des enfants ouverts. Pour toujours.

_« Où est-ce que je suis ? »_

_« Plus rien n'existe. »_

_« Mon corps s'enfonce dans le sol… »_

_« Je vois tout. »_

_« Je sais tout. »_

_« Dis-moi Itachi… Est-ce qu'on est morts ? »_

_« Et toi, serais-tu donc à ce point sans entrailles, Grand Dieu qui doit d'en haut tout entendre et tout voir, Que tant d'adieux navrants et tant de funérailles…Ne puissent t'émouvoir. »_

Une voix. Plusieurs voix. Plusieurs hommes.

- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un ! hurla-t-on.

- Vite ! Venez. Elle est juste là… Faites attention.

- C'est une femme !

- Son pouls ?

- _VIVANTE !_ Elle est vivante !

L'on découvrit le corps disloqué d'une petite poupée sous les décombres de l'aéroport de Kobe. Elle était simplement endormie, la bouche rougie par un sang trop sec. Les hommes la portèrent au brancard. Elle ne s'éveilla pas. Les débris, la fumée et les ruelles dévastées. Les maisons qui penchent et les rues coupées en deux. Un Dieu vengeur ?...

_« … Maintenant, un bulletin spécial. Votre ligne d'urgence, fréquence 3.01. Dix-sept décembre 1995, la ville de Kobe a été secouée par un tremblement de terre d'une magnitude de sept virgule trois sur l'échelle de Richter. D'après les dernières informations qui ont filtrées, il s'agirait du séisme le plus grave et le plus meurtrier de toute l'histoire du pays. On relève déjà près de deux-mille morts, et six-mille disparus. Les recherches sont en cours, et il est toujours possible de retrouver des rescapés. La ligne d'urgence pour consulter les listes de survivants est le 0144. Téléphonez-nous, et restez groupés. Restez avec les équipes de … »_

**S e p t . v i r g u l e . t r o i s**

Note de fin de prologue : _J'attaque cette fiction Naruto, « Sept Virgule Trois » avec grand plaisir. Il s'agit d'une histoire très brute comme vous avez pu le voir avec des thèmes très forts et durs. Une fiction réaliste, je laisse de côté mon éternelle ambiance thriller pour une histoire plus profonde et humaine. L'on parlera beaucoup des sentiments, du deuil, des rêves, de la vie et de la mort. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, car j'y ai mis tout mon cœur. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi pour cet essai. Je précise qu'il s'agit aussi de ma première fiction Naruto sans le personnage de Madara. Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne certainement pas la beauté de ce personnage. Ce n'est que partie remise… Cette fiction prendra des virages inattendus, et se penchera entièrement sur le personnage de Naruko, et de sa merveilleuse histoire avec Itachi. Je glisse dans cette notre quelques références musicales qu'il vous serait bon d'écouter pendant votre lecture. J'aurais même dû l'écrire au début, pour que vous puissiez lire ce prologue et écouter mes « thèmes ». Mais, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Je vous laisse, et espère de rapides reviews… Bien à vous, Hirako._

_Rachmaninoff – Rhapsody : Le thème d'Itachi et Naruko._ _**.com/watch?v=RgtEUr_n9vM **_

_Chopin – Nocturno : La découverte de Naruko. _

_**.com/watch?v=MPvS0g2pap **_

_Mozart – Lacrimosa : Le tremblement de terre. _

_**.com/watch?v=k1-TrAvp_xs&feature=related**_


	2. Chapitre I

Chapitre **I** : Et vos yeux s'ouvrent pour la première fois,

Sur un monde qui n'est plus le vôtre.

_« Sept virgule trois »_

Naruko était devant sa télévision. Les nouvelles du journal, ce matin étaient banales. Tout le pays, et le monde entier se préparait au réveillon de l'an _2000_. Comme à son habitude, elle gardait ses jambes croisées, l'une sur l'autre. Elle avait revêtu des vêtements chauds, pour affronter l'hiver glacé de Kobe. Elle jetait quelques regards vers l'écran, tout en recousant une chemise dont les points s'étaient décollés. Il s'agissait d'une frustre chemise d'homme aux couleurs tristes. L'averse au dehors était violente, et Naruko craignait que le chat se soit égaré quelque part, dans la rue sous cette pluie torrentielle. Elle continua de coudre après s'être piqué. Un petit point de sang apparut, et elle soupira.

« J'aurais dû prendre un dé à coudre.. »

Naruko déposa la chemise sur la petite table basse et se leva. Une publicité pour un nouveau sèche-cheveux passait au poste.

- C'est vrai… C'est la veille de noël, murmura-t-elle en remettant les rideaux en place, absente.

Elle esquissa un bref sourire. La pluie s'arrêtait peu à peu.

- Alors comme ça, cinq ans se sont déjà écoulés ?

La jeune femme se figea. Elle ferma les yeux.

Les hommes se pressaient. Ils tenaient une jeune femme inconsciente, salie par la poussière des décombres. Ils la déposèrent sur un lit peu large, à roulettes. Un rideau rudimentaire avait été posé, et des instruments de médecine étaient posés sur de petites tables d'acier d'ici et là. Il y avait bien là une centaine de personnes, et la plupart étaient conscientes. Déboussolées. Anéanties. Certaines pleuraient. D'autres attendaient. Certaines priaient même. De graves blessures. Et quelque fois, des cris de douleurs.

- Où est le médecin ?

- Il opère à côté.

- Et l'autre bonne femme ?

On se racla la gorge. Le pompier se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

- Pardonnez-moi madame.

- Je vous remercie, dit-elle froidement, vous l'avez identifiée ?

- Elle avait un billet d'avion sur elle, au nom de _Naruko_ _Uchiwa_.

- Très bien.

La jeune femme retira son masque opératoire. Sa chevelure rose était tenue en arrière par quelques pinces. Elle baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme.

Aussitôt, les hommes retournèrent au dehors, dans le froid d'un univers détruit. Les blessés les regardaient. La femme aux cheveux rose examina longuement la nouvelle arrivée, et les portes s'ouvrèrent de nouveau pour accueillir un autre blessé. Elle écouta les battements de son cœur. Sa respiration. Sa tension. Elle préleva un échantillon de son sang.

- Naruko, il semblerait que vous soyez dans un coma de stade un… Ino !

Une des infirmières administrait une piqûre à un blessé qui criait de toutes ses forces.

- Oui ?

- Il va nous falloir de nouvelles perfusions. Encore un…

La blonde platine se redressa, caressa l'épaule du malade qui sentait son corps se liquéfier. Il se laissa, allongé de tout son long, soulagé par les soins qui lui avaient été apportés. Elle examina la jeune femme.

- Je la conduis tout de suite.

La dénommée Ino saisit le lit à roulette et emmena Naruko dans une salle plus grande encore. Un silence de mort y régnait. Il y avait là une centaine de personnes, endormies… ? Ce n'était pas une morgue non. Ino marcha rapidement et laissa la jeune femme après l'avoir couverte d'un drap.

- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-elle en disparaissant.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées. Oui. Naruko avait passé vingt-deux jours dans ce lit à roulettes, entouré de ces hommes, de ces femmes et de ces enfants à l'apparence de cadavres.

Au cœur de ce cauchemar.

Naruko s'était éveillée. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts. Ses grands cils battaient de nouveau. Ses yeux bleus ne voyaient plus. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, ses membres étaient engourdis et sa respiration était quelque peu douloureuse. Elle tenta de passer ses doigts contre ses cotes. Ça lui lançait. Elle gémit, étourdie. Elle voulut se redresser, mais c'était impossible. Des bandes entouraient son ventre, mais elle ne les vit pas. Elle tourna la tête à gauche, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Il y avait là une quantité de personnes, autour d'elles, dans des lits.

« Un hôpital. »

Mais…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en un murmure clément.

- Sakura !

On se précipita vers elle. Une grande blonde, aux yeux transparents tant ils étaient clairs, et une autre. Elle avait même l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue. Comme si elle l'avait rencontrée dans une autre vie. Ailleurs, mais pas ici.

- Naruko-chan est réveillée, dit-elle en souriant, vérifie sa tension, allez.

Naruko ne savait plus rien. Elle toussa doucement.

- Où est-ce que je suis ?

- Dans un gymnase, aménagé pour recevoir des blessés. Nous avons eu beaucoup de travail, vous savez.

- Des blessés…

- Le tremblement de terre.

Les portes qui se percent. L'avion qui perce les baies vitrées. Le visage d'Itachi qui s'efface.

Naruko tenta de se redresser, d'un coup d'un seul. Une douleur effroyable la foudroyait sur place. Elle expira brusquement.

- Itachi. Où est Itachi ? Je veux savoir, dites-moi où il est.

- Madame, le registre des survivants est consultable, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre par téléphone. Nous vous passerons le téléphone d'ici quelques minutes. Mais, je dois vérifier que vous allez bien, d'abord.

- Non… Non, non il ne faut pas, laissez-moi appeler cette ligne maintenant…

- Restez tranquille Naruko-chan d'accord ?

Le visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux rose était si paisible. Comment faisait-elle ? Naruko voulut se lever, mais son corps était comme emprisonné dans un sarcophage lourd qui lui pénétrait l'âme.

- J'ai besoin de savoir, madame…

Ses yeux. D'épaisses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues en silence. Enfin, elle se mordit les lèvres en baissant les yeux vers son ventre. Dans un effort surhumain elle posa ses mains contre son abdomen bandé.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers les deux femmes, est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je ne sais même pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille… Mais… Je veux savoir. Dites-moi qu'il va bien.

Elle passa ses doigts contre les bandes, les larmes brûlantes. Le docteur Sakura jeta un regard à Ino, puis baissa les yeux. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, et Naruko comprit, à ce seul regard infâme et impossible. Naruko serra les poings.

_- Je suis désolé, Naruko_. Nous avons dû vous retirer votre enfant. Votre _coma_… Votre coma vous mettait en danger. Nous devions le faire pour votre sécurité.

_Hurlement._

Cri.

_Naruko s'écroula. Elle pleura. _

Ainsi était-ce la vie qu'on lui avait écrite ?

Une existence ôtée de tout espoir ?

Elle avait donc tout perdu.

Naruko ouvrit les yeux.

Il ne pleuvait plus du tout dehors. Un petit rayon de soleil avait pénétré l'intérieur de la vaste maison. Naruko poussa un léger soupir et passa ses mains contre son bas du ventre.

« J'ignore quel nom il aurait porté. Sans doute celui de son père ?... »

Naruko sursauta. La porte d'entrée avait claqué.

- Je suis là, dit une voix.

La jeune femme se tourna.

- Ah… Sasuke. Je ne t'attendais pas de si tôt.

- _Cache donc ta joie._

Un homme apparut dans le salon. Il n'était pas très grand, mais sa silhouette était fine et harmonieuse. Ses cheveux ébène partaient en arrière, courts et rebelles. Il défit sa cravate, le pas lent. Il s'avança vers Naruko, et déposa un baiser sur son front. Il l'observa, et lui sourit.

- D'habitude, tu ne viens jamais manger à la maison à midi.

- Et bien, c'est une exception.

_« Oui. D'habitude, tu préfères traîner une de tes putes au restaurant. »_

Naruko sourit.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as préparé ?

- En fait… Je voulais manger dehors.

- Manger dehors ? _Seule_ ? Quelle idée…

L'homme s'assied à la table, et observa la télé.

- Pousses-toi, je ne vois rien ! aboya-t-il.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-elle en s'écartant.

- Et j'ai très faim. J'aimerais quelque chose d'assez nourrissant, tu vois ?

Naruko hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr.

Elle disparut dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine, revêtit son tablier et se mit au travail, la gorge serrée. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, alors qu'elle trempait les pousses de soja dans l'évier. Elle essuya ses larmes.

- Au fait, s'écria Sasuke du salon, j'ai trouvé qui jouera à notre mariage. Un petit groupe, très connu en Chine.

- Ah ? répondit-elle en reniflant et en continuant sa cuisine en vitesse.

- Oui. Très raffiné. Tu verras, tu connais mes goûts.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruko avait apporté le plat à son futur mari. Elle déposa le grand bol devant lui, et il se lécha les lèvres.

- Parfait…

Elle s'éloigna.

- Et tu n'as rien préparé pour toi ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

- Je n'ai pas très faim.

- Comme tu voudras. Libre à toi de ne pas profiter de ma présence à midi…

Naruko embrassa Sasuke sur la joue.

- _Tout va bien._ Je suis désolé chéri.

Il ne dit rien. Et il mangea.

Naruko s'habilla chaudement lorsque Sasuke avait regagné son travail. Elle mit une paire de bottes, et enfila un petit bonnet de laine. Ses deux couettes étaient sur le côté. Elle n'était que légèrement maquillée. Elle sortit au dehors. La rue était déserte. Elle saisit son vélo, posé contre le portillon. Le trajet fut court : une dizaine de minutes seulement. Leur maison était placée à la sortie de la ville, et la campagne tout autour était abondante. Elle tourna sur un petit chemin de terre et entreposa la bicyclette ici contre le petit muret. Elle s'avança vers une cabane, recluse.

- Akeko, cria-t-elle.

Elle ne la voyait pas. Elle paniqua un peu.

- Akeko ?

Alors elle arriva, galopant vers elle. Elle était comme toujours, d'une grande beauté. Sa crinière baignait dans la légère brise de la vallée, se soulevait à chaque impulsion de son corps. Un splendide pur-sang s'avançait vers elle, sa robe baie était luisante. Impeccable. Sa course dynamique et impatiente.

- Je ne te voyais plus, souffla Naruko en caressant son chanfrein.

Elle sourit, examinant la beauté de sa jument. Elle la caressait, et elle en demandait encore.

- Tu es tout ce que j'ai, désormais.


	3. Chapitre II

Chapitre **II** : Et tout perd de sa saveur, et seuls les souvenirs

_Restent_. Précieux.

_« Sept virgule trois »_

Naruko était à son bureau. Elle avait souri en voyant une classe d'étudiants venir dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait salué le professeur, un jeune homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître au fil de ses visites. Son humour et son charisme l'avaient touchée, mais hélas très vite la conversation s'amenuisait entre eux. Elle évitait donc consciencieusement sa présence. Elle se plongea dans son ouvrage, un énième livre sur l'impitoyable univers cavalier. Elle répondit au téléphone huit fois ce jour-là, et rangea une cinquantaine de livres dans les étagères. Elle reçut soixante-cinq livres empruntés, ce qui correspondait donc à soixante-cinq sourires de remerciements.

Une vie réglée comme une horloge arrêtée.

Elle rentra tôt ce soir, prépara des nouilles sautées au curry. Sasuke les adorait. Mais elle les détestait. Elle dressa la table, sans un mot et écouta sa musique. Un piano délicat. Elle savait que son futur mari détestait la musique classique, et profitait de son absence pour pouvoir s'en délecter autant qu'elle pouvait. Elle retint un soupir lorsqu'elle entendit la voiture se garer devant la maison et débrancha la chaîne hi-fi.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Il s'avança, et l'embrassa rapidement. Il ôta son manteau.

- Quelle dure journée… Mais, je pense que je vais bientôt recevoir une promotion d'enfer…

Son cou. Naruko détourna aussitôt le regard. Les traces de rouge à lèvres.

_« Ton odeur me dégoûte… »_

Elle contourna Sasuke.

- Le dîner est prêt.

- Je te remercie… Dis-moi, ça te plairait de partir d'ici ?

_« Oui. Oui je veux partir, sans toi. J'emporterai Akeko, je ramènerai Itachi et … »_

Elle se dirigea vers la petite cuisine et commença la vaisselle.

- Un voyage ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement étonnée.

- Nous pourrions déménager. Et habiter à l'étranger. Ils m'ont proposé un poste des plus alléchants.

- Vraiment ?

- _Londres_, ça te plairait ?

Naruko fit tomber le verre qu'elle lavait. Son cœur venait de se contracter. Elle recula, se planta le verre dans le pied. Elle retint une exclamation de douleur.

_« Tu as deux mains gauches Naruko ! »_

Naruko retira le copeau de verre, se passa un essuie-tout contre le pied. Elle appuya en s'asseyant sur un petit tabouret. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

- Alors ?

- Je … On en parlera plus tard, d'accord chéri ?

Elle l'entendit grommeler de là où elle était. Naruko scruta le verre au sol d'un regard nuit, elle rêva du mariage, qui approchait à grands pas. Mais, le marié n'était pas Sasuke.

_C'était lui._

Le lendemain, elle gagna la bibliothèque une fois de plus.

Une vie réglée comme une horloge arrêtée, oui.

Cette journée passa lentement. Plus encore que toutes les autres. Elle avait appelé son fiancé, pour lui dire qu'elle passerait voir Akeko en fin d'après-midi, mais serait prête pour le festival du nouvel-an qui aurait lieu dans les rues de Kyoto. Elle avait acheté une robe Il fut seize heures lorsqu'elle se leva pour fermer exceptionnellement la bibliothèque. Il pleuvait violemment. Naruko sursauta en apercevant une silhouette à la porte qui toquait contre la vitre. L'homme se protégeait sous une large capuche. Il portait un imperméable noir. Il tapa une deuxième fois et Naruko s'avança. Elle entrouvrit la porte.

- Je suis désolé monsieur mais la bibliothèque est exceptionnellement fermée. Passez de bonnes fêtes.

L'homme passa ses doigts. Naruko prit peur. Il l'empêcha de fermer la porte et l'ouvrit grandement.

- Je cherche Naruko Uchiwa.

- Je…

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi cherchez-vous Naruko ?

- Vous la connaissez ?

L'homme passa devant Naruko sans gêne. Naruko fut surprise de l'attitude de cet étrange visiteur, dont elle n'avait toujours pas vu le visage.

- Pardonnez-moi monsieur, mais la bibliothèque est fermée. Je viens de vous le dire !

- Dites-moi où est Naruko, et j'arrêterai de vous importuner. J'ai juste besoin d'elle, d'accord ?

L'homme abaissa sa capuche. Il regarda tout autour de lui.

Naruko cru sa dernière heure arrivée.

Elle aperçut sa nuque, pâle et parfaite. Son cou légèrement veineux, et sa finesse naturelle. Cette légère féminité qui le rendait pourtant si imposant et si supérieur à tous les autres hommes de ce monde. L'homme s'était tourné vers elle. Il l'avait regardé, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. Deux yeux foncés et intenses. Naruko ne respirait plus.

Sa tête lui tournait. Mais elle continuait de scruter ce visage. Cette face qu'elle voyait en rêve chaque nuit, en rêve chaque jour. Ses yeux devinrent humides, par l'émotion, décharnés par la stupeur. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses lèvres rosies s'étaient mises à trembler. L'inconnu n'était point. La chevelure de ce visiteur était longue, tout comme autrefois. Brillante et noble.

Naruko se sentait défaillir. Ses jambes se dérobèrent, elle tomba à genoux.

- Mademoiselle ?

L'homme s'accroupit.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

Naruko ne comprenait plus. Avait-elle réellement connu cet homme ? Elle eut un doute pendant une fraction de seconde.

- Itachi ? réussit-elle à murmurer sans que l'homme ne puisse l'entendre.

Encore un fantasme ? Encore un mirage ?

- _Itachi…_

Elle passa ses doigts à son visage.

- Où est Naruko ?

_Frisson…_

Itachi serra les doigts de Naruko dans les siens, prit la jeune femme à la taille. Il l'aida à se relever, mais elle était toujours fébrile. Des larmes avaient coulées le long de ses joues légèrement maquillées. Son visage de fée était traumatisé par la surprise.

- Vous devez m'aider. Je dois retrouver Naruko. Ecoutez…

_« Il y a cinq ans. »_

_« Le tremblement de terre… A Kobe. Vous n'y étiez peut-être pas, mais même Kyoto s'en souvient. Le monde entier se souvient. L'univers. »_

_« Ce jour-là, j'ai été projeté en avant de la scène. On m'a fait beaucoup de mal. Les Dieux de ce monde ont décidé de me retirer tout ce que j'avais. A commencer par mes souvenirs. »_

_« Je suis resté endormi pendant deux ans. Dans un sommeil semblable à la mort. Je ne pouvais rêver, ni m'échapper de ce lit d'hôpital poussiéreux. Et puis, un jour… Les Dieux se sont lassés de mes malheurs. Je me suis éveillé. Les séquelles de ce sommeil ont été multiples. Mais la plupart se sont estompés en un an. Sauf peut-être mes souvenirs. »_

_« Les médecins étaient formels. Je devais m'exposer à mes proches. Je devais les retrouver. Mais je ne savais même pas qui j'étais moi-même. On m'avait retrouvé à l'aéroport, mais je n'avais pas de billet sur moi, ni de carte d'identité. Tous mes papiers… Je les avais glissés dans le sac de ma femme, Naruko vraisemblablement… Peu à peu, au fil des semaines j'ai réussi à recomposer les pièces de ce puzzle qu'est ma vie. C'est une lettre que j'avais rédigé le jour du tremblement de terre, et qui est restée intacte qui a évoqué l'existence de ma femme.»_

_« Depuis, je cherche Naruko. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle comptait énormément pour moi. Je devais l'aimer de tout mon être. Et, comme elle sait tout de ma vie, elle pourra peut-être m'apprendre à vivre de nouveau… ?»_

Naruko observa longuement Itachi. Elle baissa le regard.

- Désirez-vous prendre un thé ? réussit-elle à dire d'une faible voix.

L'homme observa attentivement Naruko.

- Vous allez m'aider ?

Elle hocha la tête positivement.

Naruko versa le thé dans une petite tasse. Elle ne quittait pas Itachi des yeux, de peur qu'il s'évapore. Mais, il restait. Elle renversa un peu de boisson chaude, à côté. Elle ne le réalisa que tardivement et lâcha un juron.

Merci, murmura Itachi en regardant la jeune femme.

Elle s'était penchée. Son décolleté timide était des plus agréables. Itachi regarda ces seins sublimes. Enfin il scruta son visage. Cette face rosie. Cette jeune femme était magnifique. De toute évidence…

- Je vous en prie.

- Vous avez dit que vous pouviez m'aider. Vous connaissez Naruko ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Oh oui je la connais très bien.

Elle esquissa un bref sourire. Sa tristesse était grandiose mais retenue.

- Naruko habite bien à Kyoto maintenant.

- Avez-vous son adresse ?

Itachi parlait de sa voix grave, calme et posée. Pourtant, il n'avait pas perdu de son culot… Naruko haussa les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas si…

- Amenez-moi là-bas alors. Je ne lui parlerai pas de vous.

Itachi avait pris la main de Naruko. Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants. Elle déglutit difficilement.

- Ce n'est pas elle que vous risquez d'agacer…

Le grand brun retira aussitôt sa main, l'air grave.

- Elle n'est donc pas seule…

- Elle est seule. _Naruko est seule_. Naruko n'a plus personne depuis cinq ans.

Itachi tourna la tête vers la jeune femme. Sa voix tremblait. Comme si un sanglot était coincé dans sa gorge.

- Vous voulez retrouver Naruko ? Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez lui dire ?

- J'ai besoin d'elle. Elle est tout ce qui me reste. Il n'y a qu'elle, vous comprenez ? On m'a recommandé de ne pas traîner à Kobe. Mais, je suis venu jusqu'ici. Je ne quitterai plus Naruko.

- On dirait que vous êtes amoureux d'une personne dont vous ne vous souvenez même pas. Vous ignorez son visage, son odeur ou même la couleur de ses yeux.

Naruko se leva.

- Peut-être devriez-vous…

« Refaire votre vie ? »

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, mademoiselle…

Itachi se leva à son tour.

- Je n'ai que faire de vos recommandations. Je retrouverai Naruko, même si je dois passer encore dix ans à errer dans chaque ville de ce pays.

La bibliothécaire sentait son cœur se plier, se déplier.

- Dans ces cas-là, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer…

Elle fit quelques pas vers son bureau, saisit son manteau. Elle s'habilla et saisit son parapluie, mais l'averse s'était arrêtée au dehors. Il était dix-huit heures.

- Ce soir, c'est le réveillon. Il y a un grand festival en ville. Et Naruko s'y rend.

Itachi hocha la tête.

_- Allons-y_.


	4. Chapitre III

Chapitre **III** : Retrouver des fragments et les rapprocher entre eux.

Contempler la beauté d'hier, plus belle encore aujourd'hui…

_« Sept virgule trois »_

Naruko verrouilla la bibliothèque derrière elle. La présence d'Itachi la terrifiait et l'illuminait à la fois. Elle avait peur. Peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve particulièrement réaliste. Elle se surprit à le dévisager, et à se retenir. Quelque part, elle en mourait d'envie. Elle voulait sentir ses mains à sa taille, écouter ses paroles au creux de son oreille. Naruko désirait une étreinte, une emprise à la hauteur de ces années privées de lumière. Mais, quelque chose lui disait de ne pas s'éblouir. Peut-être la peur de la désillusion. Peut-être Sasuke. Ou peut-être encore, la peur de goûter au bonheur qu'elle a oublié.

On a toujours peur de l'inconnu.

Naruko marcha doucement, descendit la pente de la grande avenue. Itachi était à ses côtés.

- Je suis confus, mademoiselle de vous avoir confié ma vie sans même m'être présenté. Je dois vous paraître tellement impoli…

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

- Mon nom est Itachi. _Itachi Uchiwa_. J'ai dû vous effrayer. Vous êtes devenue si pâle…

- Je suis d'un naturel fragile, paraît-il…

Naruko sentait son regard. Elle tourna la tête. Ils s'observèrent. Elle baissa les yeux, continua de marcher.

- La station de métro est juste là. C'est à trois arrêts d'ici. C'est en plein centre-ville, alors il risque d'y avoir beaucoup de monde… Vous avez de quoi payer votre ticket ?

- Je suis venu par ici.

- Très bien.

Itachi et Naruko furent proches l'un de l'autre dans le wagon. Comme prévu, la ville de Kyoto était en effervescence, prête à accueillir la nouvelle année. Plusieurs hommes et femmes les entouraient, collés les uns contre les autres. Itachi serra Naruko contre lui lorsque deux hommes rentrèrent à la deuxième station. Naruko sentait la puissance de sa poigne. Elle resta contre lui de longues secondes et son souffle était tout contre son cou. Naruko ferma les yeux. Elle caressa le dos d'Itachi avec délicatesse. Ce dernier tourna la tête, intrigué. Il observa les traits de son visage. Naruko croisa son regard.

« Il faut descendre Itachi. »

La foule sortit.

La rue était drôlement animée. Il y avait des enfants qui couraient, beaucoup de musique. Le folklore se mélangeait aux nouvelles générations. Beaucoup de couleurs, les néons. Les restaurants, pleins à craquer et les touristes venus passer les premiers jours du troisième millénaire au Japon. Naruko redécouvrait cette magnifique cité, dans laquelle elle vivait et qui pourtant lui échappait tant de fois.

Itachi observait l'avenue. Ils continuèrent de marcher, la route était barrée. Une foule de gens marchaient, et beaucoup de bougies étaient posées aux fenêtres. Des instruments de musique. L'odeur d'un vent urbain.

- Comment allez-vous joindre Naruko ? Il y a tellement de monde ici…

Il y eut une mélodie distinguée qui attira les tympans de Naruko. Elle tourna la tête. Une magnifique femme jouait au piano. Sa nuque était nue, et un collier y était accroché. Elle avait les yeux clos, et jouait tournée face au mur. Personne ne l'écoutait. La jeune femme s'arrêta et reconnut cet air. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Itachi, aimez-vous la musique classique ?

Les cerfs-volants en forme de papillon virevoltaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Itachi ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers Naruko.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous souvenir de votre vie passée pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et ouvrit les yeux.

- Oui, souffla-t-il.

- Et vous reconnaissez le compositeur ?

- _Chopin. _

Naruko sourit.

_« Et je parie que tu sais qu'il s'agit de la valse dix-sept en la mineur… N'est-ce pas ? »_

- Faites-moi danser, Itachi.

L'homme plissa les yeux. Il observa le visage de Naruko. Il était magnifique. Ses lèvres roses. Et la candeur de ses pupilles. Itachi les désira soudainement. La foule s'évanouit. Il n'y eut que le piano. Seulement cette pianiste, et la beauté désarmante de cette inconnue, dont il ignorait même le nom. Il hocha lentement la tête. Il se courba doucement et saisit la main que Naruko lui tendait. Elle retint un petit rire.

- N'ayez pas peur de moi.

Itachi empoigna la taille de Naruko. Les mains de la pianiste allaient de plus en plus vite. Alors, Itachi tournait. Il emporta Naruko avec lui. La chevelure blonde de la jeune femme s'élevait. Elle serra ses doigts contre la large épaule de cet homme.

Revenu d'entre les morts… ?

Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, et continua de danser. Il avait oublié tant de choses. Mais, sa maîtrise de la danse semblait avoir gagné en souplesse et en perfection. Naruko fut entraînée dans une suite de mouvements langoureux. Certains passants s'étaient arrêtés pour contempler leur abandon. Les spectateurs allaient-ils prendre des photos pour se souvenir, éternellement de la réunion de ces deux âmes séparées, puis retrouvées ?

Naruko continua de danser, encore. Elle voulait rester emprisonnée de cette valse.

« Tu ne te souviens toujours pas ? »

Itachi la faisait tourner autour d'elle-même. Il la ramenait contre lui. Sa face était baissée vers le visage de la poupée blonde. Elle sondait son regard.

« Personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça, vous savez. »

Itachi baissa sa main au niveau de sa taille. Alors le piano était de plus en plus hésitant. Ils dansèrent une dernière fois.

« Et si c'est le cas… Alors je ne m'en souviens plus. »

L'homme l'embrassait des yeux. Il saisit sa main et y déposa un doux baiser inattendu. Naruko avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il ferma les yeux. Cette peau…

- _Naruko _!

Elle tourna la tête. Itachi se redressa et lâcha sa main.

Sasuke.

Accompagné d'une femme pulpeuse et de trois hommes en costumes trois pièces.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'écria-t-il, j'ai essayé de te joindre à la bibliothèque, ça ne répondait pas. Tu …

L'homme s'interrompit. Il devint blême.

- On est en charmante compagnie, à ce que je vois…

L'homme était figé, les yeux rivés vers Naruko.

_« Naruko… ? »_

- C'est Itachi … ? demanda Sasuke les lèvres soudainement sèches.

- _Sasuke_. Il … Itachi est venu me voir à la bibliothèque. Je l'ai amené ici pour que tu puisses discuter avec lui. Itachi a … Subi d'importantes lésions cérébrales après le tremblement de terre. Et…

Sa voix déraillait. Elle ne contrôlait plus la situation. La pianiste avait tourné sa partition et attaquait une nouvelle valse de Chopin, plus agressive. Naruko sentait le regard d'Itachi comme stoppé en sa direction.

- Et il ne se souvient plus de grand-chose. Il … Il est là pour qu'on l'aide chéri.

- Il a l'air vraiment à l'ouest, commenta Sasuke_. Itachi ?_

Il tourna enfin la tête vers lui.

- Tu ne te souviens même plus de moi c'est ça ? Je suis ton frère.

- _Mon frère_, murmura Itachi.

- Oui.

Les traits de Sasuke étaient tendus. Peu à peu, la situation virait au grotesque. Une caricature mal dessinée, aux traits bien trop vulgaires. Il ne rêvait pourtant pas. Il voyait Itachi, et sa future épouse à ses côtés. Les deux fiancés séparés par la mort réunis. Sasuke chassa la main de la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait, qui tentait de lui agripper la taille. Il lâcha une exclamation féroce.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir, grand-frère.

Sasuke s'approcha de cet homme qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis tant d'années. Il le prit dans ses bras bien qu'il n'en éprouvait pas l'envie. Sans doute espérait-il qu'Itachi disparaîtrait aussi vite qu'il était apparu dans sa vie, par cette embrassade fraternelle. Il s'écarta, et sourit à Naruko.

- Quelle bonne nouvelle ! s'écria-t-il, je vois que nous ne fêterons pas que la nouvelle année ce soir n'est-ce pas mon ange ?

- Et bien…

Sasuke avait attiré Naruko vers lui et l'avait embrassé fougueusement. Il leva les yeux vers son frère et Naruko se sentit agressée par ce baiser inapproprié. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

- Ta langue a disparu avec tes souvenirs, Itachi ?

- Il est encore fragile, dit Naruko, il me…

Naruko tourna la tête vers lui. Enfin.

- Il nous cherche depuis si longtemps, finit-elle par dire.

Le fiancé de la jeune blonde croisa les bras.

- Maintenant que la famille est recomposée, le mariage ne sera que plus joyeux ! Itachi. Je t'invite à mon mariage, je veux dire… Nôtre mariage. Naruko et moi nous unirons la semaine prochaine. J'espère que tu as un hôtel, ici à Kyoto en attendant. Ce serait… Vraiment idiot que tu ne viennes pas.

Itachi baissa les yeux. Son frère lui avait tendu une carte de visite. Les coordonnées de Sasuke y étaient inscrites. Il examina le papier, puis scruta la face de son cadet.

- Je viendrai, murmura-t-il.

- _Fantastique_.

Il n'y avait aucune joie dans sa voix. Seulement le mépris. Naruko ne pouvait plus quitter Itachi du regard.

- Tu viens Naruko ?

- Tu vas laisser ton frère passer le nouvel-an seul alors qu'il a passé trois ans de sa vie à te chercher ?

Sasuke se tourna lentement vers sa future femme. Elle qui était si docile et si silencieuse d'ordinaire… Sasuke savait. Lorsqu'il sonda le regard de Naruko, il sut exactement ce qu'il y voyait.

« Je vois clair dans ton jeu petite salope. »

- Tu as raison Naruko.

Il examina Itachi.

- Passons-donc la nuit tous ensemble, puisqu'il s'agit de la dernière… De cette année bien sûr.

Il eut un rire bref.

A l'aube, les festivités étaient encore brûlantes. La musique tapait, les feux d'artifice avaient été épuisés à minuit. Les rues étaient toujours bondées de monde. Sasuke serrait la main de Naruko dans la sienne, et c'était tout à fait inhabituel. Itachi, à leurs côtés était distant. Naruko le sentait, comme s'il s'évaporait. La présence de Sasuke était pesante. Naruko le regrettait. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle se retenait de saisir la main d'Itachi et de courir loin de lui, loin de tout.

- Et bien, Itachi. Je te souhaite une excellente nuit, dit Sasuke en souriant.

- Merci.

- Ton hôtel n'est pas trop loin.

- J'ignore où je suis mais, je vais m'en sortir… Je… Je voudrais parler à Naruko.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils, avec dédain. Il s'éloigna, en jetant un regard rempli de reproches à sa future femme. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, Itachi entrouvrit les pans de son manteau et en sortit un petit livre.

- C'est le cadeau que j'avais. Dans ma valise. J'imagine qu'il est pour vous.

Itachi le tendit.

- Pour toi, se corrigea-t-il.

Naruko regardait l'homme de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle saisit le livre.

- J'espère que tu le liras vite. Il y a… Quelque chose d'autre à l'intérieur.

Itachi se redressa.

- Bonsoir, Naruko.

Il se retourna, les mains dans les poches de son manteau. Naruko serra l'exemplaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné ?

- Il a emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque, répondit Naruko absente en regardant la silhouette s'évanouir dans l'obscurité de la ruelle.

« Alors… C'est comme ça que ça va se passer ? »

- Je suis garé là-bas Naruko. Allez, viens.


	5. Chapitre IV

Chapitre **IV** : La folie et l'amour s'entrecroisent toujours.

_« Sept virgule trois »_

Naruko s'était levée. Sa nuisette légère et transparente conjugué au froid matinal la faisait pointer. Elle marcha doucement sur le carrelage, elle ne travaillait pas contrairement à son fiancé. Ce dernier avait laissé un mot sur la table de la salle à manger. Il rapportait, entre autre qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit chez eux, et qu'une grosse affaire était en cours avec des clients étrangers. Elle avait saisi le mot, l'avait froissé et jeté à la poubelle. Les petites attentions de la veille devant Itachi s'étaient envolées depuis qu'il avait gagné sa chambre d'hôtel.

Naruko avait l'ouvrage offert par Itachi entre les mains. Elle caressa la couverture, entrouvrit les pages et sentit l'odeur du livre. C'était une extraordinaire senteur. Ce livre différait de tous ceux qu'elle avait à la bibliothèque puisqu'il s'agissait de son livre, à lui. Elle s'assied et commença sa lecture. Le titre était _De l'autre côté du rivage_, et avait tout l'air d'être un roman d'amour ce qui étonna fortement Naruko. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié les écrits à l'eau de rose. La niaiserie l'avait toujours déroutée, et avait toujours préféré la brutalité d'une passion.

Elle haussa les sourcils, découvrant un papier glissé tout contre le titre à l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas un marque-page.

Il s'agissait d'une de cette multitude de papiers qui s'étaient envolés dans le ciel cette nuit, portant le message de bonne année. Elle le retourna et fut surprise de voir l'écriture d'Itachi.

_« N'attends pas le mariage. Hôtel Okura. __Kawara-machi-oike Nakagyo-ku, Kyoto Centre, 604-8558. __Chambre deux-cent-quatre. Ce soir à dix-neuf heures.»_

Naruko regarda autour d'elle. Elle lut une deuxième fois le papier pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée. Itachi lui avait bien donné rendez-vous ce soir. Elle laissa le papier dans le livre et s'habilla.

_Dix-huit heures._

Naruko paya le taxi. Le moteur gronda, et la voiture quitta le devant du prestigieux hôtel Okura. Six étoiles, une clientèle grandiose et fortunée. Pendant une seconde, Naruko se demanda comment Itachi avait pu avoir les moyens de se payer un séjour dans un endroit pareil. Elle avança hésitante. Ses talons claquèrent contre le marbre du hall. Elle était vêtue d'un manteau chic, inspirée de la mode britannique qui mettait sa taille de guêpe en valeur. On la salua, et elle hocha la tête timidement. Elle marcha jusqu'à la réception. Le plafond était éclairé par des ouvertures en forme de carrées, inondant le vestibule d'une lueur jaune et chauffante. Il y avait plusieurs colonnes, fièrement dressées en gardiennes de l'hôtel. Naruko remarqua la présence de plusieurs restaurants de très haute-gamme. Un air de Beethoven poussait les limites du luxe. Elle suivit un groupe de bourgeois européens jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle paniqua, ne sachant pas sur quel bouton appuyer. Deuxième étage, en toute logique… ? Elle hésita, puis se décida enfin à opter pour le second étage.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent. Naruko serrait son sac à mains. Elle sourit à la richissime dame qui se tenait à ses côtés. Elle lui rendit un poli signe de tête.

_« Deuxième étage. »_

Naruko sortit. Elle observa les indications. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et marcha dans le corridor.

- Deux-cent-quatre, murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêta à toquer.

Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait même pas réfléchi. Elle eut une hésitation. Naruko songea à son mariage et à sa maison. A tout ce qu'elle venait de laisser derrière elle en acceptant de venir ici retrouver cet homme qu'elle aimait de toutes ses forces.

Elle comprit qu'il n'y eut de place pour le doute et toqua trois fois.

Aussitôt, la porte s'était ouverte. Itachi s'empressa de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je ferme la porte.

- Nous ne restons pas ici ?

- Non. Je t'emmène dîner.

- Dîner ? répéta-t-elle, _dîner_ ?

- Je te rassure, les plats sont délicieux ici.

Naruko haussa les sourcils. Itachi lui tendit le bras. Elle le saisit, retenant un sourire. Itachi agissait comme un adolescent, c'était comme avant. C'était exactement comme avant oui.

- Ca me rappelle notre premier dîner, chez tes parents, commenta Naruko.

Elle réalisa. Itachi l'avait oublié, ça aussi… Elle marqua un arrêt, puis continua.

- Tes parents étaient des gens… Vraiment fortunés, tu sais. Tu as toujours été gâté, toi encore plus que Sasuke. Tu étais la fierté de la famille, au fond… Etudes de médecine précoces… Et puis… Tu avais une magnifique jeune femme !

Naruko éclata de rire et Itachi avait les yeux plissés. _Ce rire…_

- Tes parents habitaient à Kobe. Mais ils n'ont pas pu assister à notre mariage.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Ils sont décédés.

Itachi appela l'ascenseur. Il tourna les yeux vers Naruko.

- Si je comprends bien, Sasuke est le seul membre de ma famille encore en vie.

Naruko hocha la tête.

L'ascenseur arriva. Itachi laissa Naruko passer, galant et attentif. Ils gagnèrent le vestibule, et passèrent devant le premier restaurant.

Itachi invita Naruko à le suivre jusqu'à un autre restaurant toujours dans l'hôtel. Des chaises, dans un style colonial. Un bois riche et des rideaux de voile, la vue était magnifique, sur un lumineux Kyoto. Naruko continua de suivre Itachi, silencieuse et impressionnée. Itachi avait-il fait exprès ? Attendait-il autre chose de Naruko ? Itachi tira la chaise de la jeune femme, et s'assied. On leur apporta une carte à chacun.

- Du _vin_, s'il vous plaît.

Naruko baissa les yeux.

- Itachi je… Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer tout ça…

-Considère ça comme un cadeau d'accord ?

- Mais…

Elle se mordit les lèvres puis soupira.

- Naruko.

Naruko se tut.

Elle laissa Itachi commander. Etrangement, il choisit des plats dont elle raffolait. Naruko pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une coïncidence. Une heureuse et ironique coïncidence, quand on sait qu'il n'avait même pas reconnu son visage. Elle but le vin. Il était parfumé et royal. Elle déposa le verre.

- Si ton frère me voyait ici en ta compagnie, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il ferait.

- Je pense qu'il prendrait conscience de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir… Il m'avait l'air assez… Comment dire ?

- Distant ? Absent ? Froid ? Manipulateur ? Et j'en passe ?

Naruko voulut boire une autre gorgée de vin. Elle ferma les yeux.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, ajouta-t-elle, comment est-ce que j'ai pu m'embarquer là-dedans ?… Je crois que Sasuke était là au bon et au mauvais moment à la fois.

Itachi plissa les yeux. Il écoutait attentivement la jeune femme.

- Quand il y a eu ce tremblement de terre, tout s'est évanoui autour de moi. Tout a disparu. Je n'avais plus rien. Ma maison, mon homme, et puis…

_« Cet enfant, que j'attendais. »_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle rougit, et ne préféra pas s'aventurer dans de telles explications de sitôt.

- Je n'avais plus personne. Sasuke était là. Il m'a offert un toit. Un emploi dans une bibliothèque à Kyoto. Et Akeko, ma jument pour partager ma douleur.

Naruko s'interrompit. Elle leva les yeux vers Itachi et sourit.

- Et maintenant, tu dois penser que je ne suis qu'une faiblarde qui s'est laissée aller aux cadeaux d'un homme qui ne l'aime pas.

Itachi n'était plus figé. Il se redressa, car les entrées étaient déjà là. Raffinées et parfaitement présentées.

- Vous allez vous marier dans moins d'une semaine. J'imagine qu'il a des sentiments pour toi, non ?

- Non. Non, Sasuke y voit simplement les intérêts financiers. En se mariant avec moi, il épouse l'argent, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Il doit vivre en ménage pour son prochain emploi. Sinon, il ne bénéficiera pas des offres.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Il m'a expliqué tout ça avant de me le demander, dit-elle lentement.

- Et pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

- J'étais seule. Il était là.

- C'est un remerciement ?

- Une dette.

- Une dette, répéta Itachi.

Il commença à déguster son plat, les sourcils haussés.

- Tu n'aimes pas mon frère.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Parfois, aimer ne suffit pas.

Itachi ne dit rien. Il mangea, et Naruko l'imita. Un léger malaise s'était installé.

- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ici ce soir ?

Naruko déglutit. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson. Oui… _Effectivement_. Elle était venue jusqu'à lui. Mais, pouvait-elle faire autrement ?

Non.

- J'ai dit que je t'aiderai.

Itachi esquissa un sourire.

- Bien sûr… _M'aider_. Seulement ça. Et rien d'autre.

Naruko fronça les sourcils.

- Tes sous-entendus ne sont pas très fins Itachi. Tu m'avais habitué à mieux.

- Tu n'as pas perdu l'habitude en cinq ans à ce que je vois.

- C'est difficile d'oublier.

- C'est difficile de se souvenir.

Elle évita son regard.

- Tu dis avoir oublié, pourtant à chaque fois que j'évoque Sasuke, tu te braques.

Itachi avait l'air amusé.

_« Penses-tu, que j'ai passé toutes ces années à te chercher parce que j'avais simplement besoin de me souvenir ? »_

_« J'ai besoin de toi. »_

_Il ne dit rien_.

Lorsqu'Itachi paya l'addition, il demanda à Naruko de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. La jeune femme était plus distante. Elle était déstabilisée par l'attitude d'Itachi tantôt confiante tantôt fragilisée par cette amnésie.

- Je ne devrais pas rentrer à l'intérieur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, si je t'accompagne, ça voudra dire que je ne te quitterai plus jamais.

- Le fait que tu sois venue me voir ce soir me prouve déjà que tu ne peux plus me quitter.

_« Tu ne veux plus me quitter. »_

- Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le supporter.

_« Supporter le fait, qu'un jour tu partiras vraiment. »_

_« Non. Cette douleur était trop profonde. »_

Itachi ouvrit la porte en grand. Il saisit la main de Naruko, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Elle se laissa faire. Itachi embrassa Naruko. Il serra sa taille, et elle retint un soupir. Figée par cette incroyable étreinte, Naruko croyait rêver.

« Pendant un instant, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas vrai. Qu'Itachi n'était jamais revenu. Que j'avais tout imaginé. »

Itachi glissa sa main contre son cou, lécha sa peau. Délicate et magnifique. Elle eut un frisson déstabilisant. Elle n'était plus habituée à cette poigne, ni à la chaleur. Elle écarta les jambes, et il la plaqua contre la porte.

- Itachi !

Il passait ses mains contre son corps.

C'était trop.


	6. Chapitre V

Chapitre **V** : Lorsque plus rien n'a de sens, il nous reste encore un cœur.

_« Sept virgule trois »_

Naruko s'était ouverte à lui. Elle avait ouvert ce livre, qu'elle avait vu se fermer brutalement ce matin-là, à Kobe. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira son odeur. Elle le voulait si fort. Et s'il s'évaporait ? Elle le regardait, et il était toujours là. Elle expira brusquement. Itachi embrassait son cou pâle. Elle l'attira, et elle touchait son entrejambe.

Elle sentait le désir d'Itachi.

Et elle en eut le tournis.

Itachi passa ses doigts sous sa jupe, et il la remonta délicatement. Là, il toucha sa lingerie fine. Elle était délicieuse et l'attirait beaucoup. Il eut envie de la déshabiller, mais c'était là une façon exquise d'embellir cette femme qu'il avait retrouvée. Il l'embrassa brutalement. Encore une fois.

- Naruko.

Elle scrutait son visage.

Il l'avait portée.

Elle serrait ses jambes autour de sa taille. La ceinture défaite, Itachi se touchait, et il la prit une première fois. La voix aigüe et gémissante de Naruko défaillait. Elle prononçait son nom. La fièvre s'emparait d'elle, elle en voulait plus.

- Encore, Itachi…

Itachi saisit sa cuisse.

Et la nuit fut brûlante.

Lorsqu'il fut cinq heures et demie du matin, Naruko s'éveilla le cœur battant. Elle était bien dans cet hôtel, et l'homme à ses côtés, le torse nu et les yeux clos était bien Itachi. Elle l'observa longuement, les lèvres entrouvertes. Il était si beau. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à détourner son regard. Enfin, elle se redressa, et plissa les yeux. La lumière de l'aube lui permettait de voir l'intérieur de la chambre sans difficulté. Il y avait ses escarpins, son soutien-gorge, au sol. Plus loin, sa jupe. Mais, son chemisier était introuvable. Elle se leva, marcha le plus silencieusement possible. Elle se retournait fréquemment, vérifiant si Itachi était toujours endormi. Mais, il ne bougeait pas. Sa respiration lente indiquait qu'il dormait très profondément. Elle traversa la suite, nue. Elle s'habilla.

Naruko s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

- Tu comptes partir comme une voleuse ?

Sa voix.

Elle sursauta. Elle se retourna.

- Non. Mais, si Sasuke s'aperçoit que je n'ai pas dormi à la maison, il risque de se poser des questions. Et je ne veux pas y répondre.

- Tu vas revenir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu comptes te mentir à toi-même encore longtemps ?

Naruko rougit. Elle baissa les yeux.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, ajouta-t-il, c'est une lettre. Ne t'attends pas à un roman, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'écrit là-dedans en réalité mais… Tu vas devoir la lire, d'accord ?

- Où est cette lettre ?

- Sur la table en verre dans le salon.

Itachi se redressa.

- Tu ne me dis pas au-revoir ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle fixa Itachi et sortit de la chambre. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers la table transparente. Il y avait une lettre. Le cœur serré, elle s'en approcha et prit la lettre. Peut-être était-ce une erreur ? Elle entendit Itachi se lever. Naruko s'enfuit vers la porte d'entrée.

« Naruko. »

Elle se figea.

- Ne la lis pas ce soir. Je veux que tu la lises dans six jours.

- Six jours ?

Le mariage ?...

- Je la lirai.

Itachi était tout proche maintenant. Naruko se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne se sentait pas coupable par rapport à Sasuke. Elle ne se sentait pas coupable non plus. Non.

Elle ne méritait pas Itachi.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Viendras-tu au mariage ? murmura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête positivement. Et Naruko quitta l'hôtel.

_Un jour,_

La robe de mariée.

_Deux jours,_

Les appels affolés des futurs retardataires.

_Trois jours, _

Le traiteur qui se désiste ?

_ Quatre jours, _

_Cinq jours,_

_Six jours,_

_Sept jours._

Naruko ouvrit les yeux.

- Vous me faites mal ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle suffoquait.

- Quelle idée de me faire porter un corset, soupira-t-elle.

La robe était d'un blanc pur. La texture de satin du corset était sublimée par les perles, accrochées une par une à la main. Ses formes généreuses étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur. Les reflets de sa peau étaient étincelants. Ses joues étaient finement maquillées. La femme qui s'occupait d'elle avait les cheveux bleus, courts. Sa poitrine était rebondie. Elle semblait gourde, et serrait Naruko.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

Elle la repoussa d'un geste agacé.

- Désolée Naruko-san, s'empressa-t-elle de dire les joues rouges.

- Hinata, ce n'est pas contre toi mais… Je voudrais m'aérer d'accord ?

- Il manque votre voile.

Elle le désigna.

- Je dois vous l'accrocher.

Naruko saisit le voile brusquement.

- Je vais prendre l'air.

Elle lui tourna le dos et quitta la pièce. Elle était déjà coiffée. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés sur les côtés. Ses lèvres claires étaient gorgées. Elle fut aveuglée par le soleil. Elle inspira profondément.

_« Sept jours, c'est ça ? »_

Naruko baissa les yeux. Elle tenait la lettre. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe en douceur. Il ne s'agissait que d'une sorte de petit billet. Une seule phrase était inscrite.

_« Quinze heures trente. Aéroport de Kobe. »_

Son cœur cessa de battre. Et il reprit brusquement, si rapide. Elle sentait ses jambes s'évanouir sous son poids. Elle ferma les yeux.

- _Itachi_, chuchota-t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre ?...

Elle se retourna vers le cadran de l'horloge accrochée dans la salle, saisit les pans de sa large robe. Elle rentra à l'intérieur. Il était quatorze heures trente.

- Hinata, s'écria-t-elle.

- Oui, madame ?

- Appelez-moi un taxi de toute urgence, dit-elle en l'empoignant, j'ai besoin d'un taxi, maintenant.

- Mais, la cérémonie est…

- Maintenant !

Hinata déglutit avec difficulté. Elle scruta le visage de Naruko. Elle la connaissait à peine. Et pourtant, elle sut ce que signifiait ce regard. Elle hocha la tête, imperceptible.

Naruko claqua la portière.

- Aéroport de Kobe.

- _Kobe_ ?

Le chauffeur se retourna. Sa chevelure grise était en arrière, dressée en pics.

- Ca va vous coûter vraiment très cher… Soixante kilomètres… Hum…

- _Ca vous suffit ?_

Naruko tendit les billets. Il y avait bien là trente-cinq mille yens. L'homme examina l'argent. Il était impressionné.

- Attachez votre ceinture mademoiselle.

Il hocha la tête et le moteur se mit à gronder.

- Je dois y être à quinze heures trente, précisa-t-elle la gorge nouée.

- Vous y serez madame la mariée. Votre fiancé est un chanceux ! Vous allez le retrouver ?

Naruko leva les yeux vers le rétroviseur. Il croisa le regard particulier de son chauffeur.

- Non, répondit-elle en un souffle.

L'homme était concentré sur la route. Et Naruko entendait le moteur rugir.

Itachi porta son sac.

_« Les passagers du vol B747 à direction de Londres sont invités à embarquer. » _

Il scruta sa montre. Il était quinze heures trente. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne ne courait. L'aéroport était curieusement calme. Il y avait les enfants, les familles. Des cafés autour. L'aéroport avait été reconstruit avec le temps. Si seulement il se souvenait… Il poussa un soupir.

_- Itachi ! _

Naruko était là. Elle courait vers lui, une main serrant sa robe de mariée. Elle portait ses chaussures à talons dans sa main gauche.

« Naruko ? »

Il lâcha son sac. Elle lui sauta dans les bras, le serrant contre elle. Elle expira, respira rapidement. Il la serra longuement. Naruko était en sueur. Elle avait parcouru toutes les portes de l'aéroport. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de retrouver un souffle convenable.

- Tu es venue, dit lentement Itachi.

- Tu es déçu ?

Itachi hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je ne suis pas surpris, dit-il.

Il examina sa tenue.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais habillée de la sorte…

Naruko retint un rire. Elle regarda autour d'elle. On la regardait. Tout le monde la regardait.

Elle baissa les yeux.

_« Et après ? Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Après quoi ? »_

_« Après avoir retrouvé Itachi. »_

_« Je l'ai embrassé. »_

Et les passants avaient applaudis. Pendant quelques secondes, Naruko fut certaine d'avoir entendu un air de Chopin s'élever devant les portes d'embarquement.

_« Il fallait que nous partions pour Londres, c'est ce qu'Itachi m'avait dit… Vous ne trouvez pas ça ironique ? »_

_« Et vous l'avez suivi ? Vous avez laissé Akeko et Sasuke derrière vous pour Londres ? »_

_« Oui. »_


	7. Chapitre VI

Chapitre **VI** : _Que reste-t-il du passé, si ce n'est l'espoir qu'il soit resté présent ?_

« Sept virgule trois »

Naruko tortillait ses doigts. Elle les regardait attentivement. Ses ongles pâles étaient longs et délicats. Elle leva les yeux vers la caméra. Elle avait toujours détesté ces séances-là. Elle passa une main devant la bouche et détourna le regard.

- Donc, vous dites qu'Itachi vous a emmené avec vous jusqu'à Londres. Qu'est donc devenu Sasuke ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Et Akeko ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Cette voix.

C'était celle de cette femme blonde qui venait toujours la voir. Elle portait des lunettes rectangulaires et avait toujours pris l'habitude de croiser les jambes. Depuis cinq ans, elle avait toujours gardé la même attitude avec Naruko. Compréhensive, elle avait réussi très récemment à aider Naruko, et à la faire parler.

_Prostrée dans le silence depuis près de cinq ans, la jeune patiente ne représentait plus d'espoir…_

Naruko scruta le visage _de Madame Tsunade_.

- _Il n'y a aucune suite ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

- Si, souffla Naruko en un murmure.

Elle baissa les yeux.

- Mais, j'ai oublié le reste. Je ne connais que la fin de cette histoire.

- La fin, répéta la femme.

Naruko l'observa. Le regard planté dans le siens.

- A la fin, nous sommes ensemble. La fin, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune fin. Je suis heureuse. Et il est là. _Juste nous_.

La femme tourna la tête vers l'homme qui gardait la porte. Elle appuya sur le bouton. L'enregistrement fut arrêté.

- Naruko, dit-elle, vous comprenez ce qu'il vous reste à faire maintenant.

- Me souvenir de la partie manquante ?

- Non. Non…

- Rendre mon histoire réelle ?

- Ce n'est pas possible…

- Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire_, Tsunade-san_ ?

Sa voix était si innocente et si délicate. Une voix que les poupées devaient avoir. Naruko haussa les sourcils.

Elle attendait une réponse.

**Des réponses.**

_« Maman ? »_

- Non, ne la laissez surtout pas entrer. Pas maintenant, elle n'est pas encore guérie.

Tsunade s'était levée. Elle s'approcha de la petite fille qui avait ouvert la porte. Elle tenait une peluche de renard dans les bras et regardait Naruko.

- Maman est encore malade ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Tsunade.

- Elle sera bientôt prête à rentrer chez vous _Akeko_. A la maison.

- Maman ne se souvient toujours pas de moi ?

Ses joues roses. La petite fille avait une longue chevelure noire et des yeux bleus, profonds et grandioses. _Les yeux de sa mère_.

- Je vous avais dit de ne pas la laisser entrer, s'énerva-t-elle contre le gardien.

- Je suis désolé, vociféra-t-il en entraînant la petite.

- Au revoir maman, s'écria-t-elle.

Naruko ne l'avait même pas regardée.

- Qui était cette petite ? demanda-t-elle le regard absent.

- Votre fille. Akeko.

- Oh non, ricana Naruko, Akeko est une jument, pas une enfant. J'ai perdu mon enfant. Je n'ai jamais été mère Tsunade.

- Si.

Elle la regarda de face. Ses yeux étaient humides, rougis.

- Je l'ai perdue quand Itachi a disparu.

- Itachi a bien disparu, oui. Mais, votre fille est là. C'est pourquoi vous devez vous en sortir. Et…

Tsunade saisit sa main. Elle la serra entre ses doigts. Naruko pleura en silence. Et elle ignorait pourquoi. Elle avait cessé de se poser des questions au sujet de ses larmes. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elles étaient toujours là.

- Et vous vous en sortirez. Je suis là depuis le début. Vous n'êtes pas seule Naruko.

- Itachi est là, oui.

- Akeko vous attend.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, dit lentement Naruko en retirant sa main.

- Ne gâchez pas tous ces efforts Naruko. Vous pouvez sortir de ce centre, et vivre enfin.

- Il y a beaucoup de brume dehors, dit Naruko.

- Ne changez pas de sujet.

- C'est bien Londres…

- _Nous sommes à Kobe…_

Naruko se leva doucement. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, déposa ses doigts contre la vitre. Une mince bruine tombait.

- Itachi est en train de préparer le thé.

Tsunade tourna les yeux vers le gardien. C'était une statue insensible. Elle fronça les sourcils. Jamais une patiente ne l'avait touchée à ce point, au plus profond de son âme. Elle se leva, déposa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le rejoindre Naruko.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Votre fille. Et puis… _Vous_.

- Moi.

- Itachi n'est plus de ce monde. Il n'est plus de votre monde. Du notre non plus d'ailleurs. Et, tant que vous n'accepterez pas cette vérité, vous…

- Je ne veux plus entendre vos bêtises, madame Tsunade. Laissez-moi seule.

Silence.

Tsunade recula.

- Je repasserai vous voir demain soir Naruko. Et ne faites plus de bêtise, s'il-vous-plaît.

- Vous savez, Tsunade. Je crois savoir ce qui m'empêche de sortir de cet endroit. Savez-vous où nous sommes ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Et bien… _Nous sommes dans les limbes_, oui. J'attends de monter au ciel avec lui. Mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Une tâche non accomplie peut-être ? Vous me dites qu'il s'agit de ma fille. Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette petite. Seulement celle d'un magnifique cheval, qu'on m'a offert lorsqu'Itachi est parti.

Naruko s'assied sur son lit.

- J'attendrai autant de temps qu'il faudra. Mais, vous ne pourrez m'empêcher de le retrouver. Tôt ou tard, par n'importe quel moyen. Je le rejoindrai. Et, si Akeko est bien ma fille, comme vous le dites, elle me le pardonnera avec le temps.

Naruko saisit le livre de chevet. C'était un roman.

_De l'autre côté du rivage_.

Le récit d'une femme qui retrouvait son homme, après de longues années. Rien n'avait changé, et elle le relisait inlassablement sans jamais achever le chapitre final. Ce serait un blasphème, pensait-elle, que de mettre un terme à une telle aventure. Tsunade tourna les talons, et le gardien l'emporta avec elle. Naruko fut enfermée dans sa chambre, et se plongea de nouveau dans la lecture de son livre fétiche.

Le livre d'Itachi. Le livre qu'il lui avait offert. Comment pouvait-elle en finir ? Son cœur se serrait à cette simple pensée.

Mais, vous.

Vous savez déjà sans doute la fin.

Note de fin de fiction : _Une fiction très courte, je vous l'accorde, mais je devais clore la fiction d'une façon logique. Pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de me lire, cette fiction sort totalement de mon panel d'inspiration. C'est une fiction réaliste, avec des situations peu banales, dans un contexte terre à terre sans flingues, sans prostituées, sans crimes… Comme je m'y attendais, l'écriture de cette fiction n'a pas été agréable. Je ne suis globalement pas vraiment satisfait de la tournure des évènements, et je ne considère pas « Sept virgule trois » comme un chef d'œuvre. Disons que c'est une jolie petite fiction, très dure et glaçante. La fin est brutale pour tout le monde, sauf pour Naruko qui continue d'être persuadée d'être aux côtés d'Itachi à Londres. Je vous dois des explications. Pourquoi ne pas avoir achevé l'histoire avec enthousiasme et bonheur ? Et bien… Sans doute parce que je ne suis pas doué pour ça, et que j'écris très mal le bonheur sans doute parce qu'il est bien moins facile d'apporter le bien autour de soi que le mal. Le mal est plus complexe, propose bien plus de terrains d'action. C'est un discours pessimiste, mais c'est vrai. J'écris peu de fins joyeuses… Et il faut dire que j'avais en tête une fiction Final Fantasy depuis plus longtemps, et que Sept Virgule Trois m'est venue comme une envie de chanter. Je l'ai satisfaite, alors maintenant je me lance dans l'écriture de cette fameuse fiction FF, dans un univers qui m'est familier, fantastique, érotique et décalé. Voilà, je vous embrasse et vous invite à partager vos impressions. Merci à tous, bien à vous. Hirako. _


End file.
